Dantalion
Dantalion is a demon working for the Southern Horde who disguised himself as human master of the Magestar. He ended up in Alent after the Second Battle of Magestar and began collaborating with Vulture by tampering with the Beacon of Alent's power source. Dantalion finally revealed his demonic self although he was defeated soon after by the Grand Alliance. He didn't perish during that battle, however, and was instead caught by Lust who imprisoned him and kept him in his lionesque form, turning him into her personal plaything. When Dantalion was finally freed during the Alliance's battle against Lust, he was injured severely and fled into Threshold where he fell into the arms of Jahi Gallu who covered him in darkness. Biography Early Years Finding a Purpose Dantalion lived in the Demon Realm as a bard who specialized in storytelling in particular. He was interested in obscure demon legends and memorized them all from his old masters. He befriended many of the more friendly demons from all walks of life, from aristocrats like Duke Omaroch d'Zarnagon to prostitutes like Jahi Gallu. He was particularly fond of Jahi who never answered his feelings, and he quickly realized Jahi was smitten with Omaroch. When Jahi remained oblivious to his feelings, Dantalion reasoned that it was because he was too weak and thus not a worthy mate. He promised to grow in power and eventually become as strong as the dukes of Clan d'Zarnagon. He trained long and hard to turn into a monstrous, lion-esque form with which he could rip any opponent to shreds. He also practiced black magic, eventually becoming quite versed in its use although he was always fond of storytelling and bardic skills. When Mardük, the God of Chaos and the demons' patron deity, summoned the demons through the Gate of Darkness to fight in his name against the Grand Alliance in the Great War, Dantalion followed his brethren to the Land of the Living. The demons witnessed the Godslayer devouring Mardük and the rival god Cardia, which ended the war and began the Cataclysm. Demons ran amok after they had lost the guidance of the God of Chaos, and four power hordes arose to carve four powerful duchies in the ravaged nation of Yamato. Dantalion ended up joining the Southern Horde which was ruled by Duke Hepnaz L'invrad and which focused on magic. Master of Magestar Hepnaz soon noticed Dantalion's skilled use of magic and perchant for storytelling and devised a plan. He sent Dantalion on a mission to infiltrate the Magestar, a powerful mage academy in Aison, where Dantalion would gather intel for the Southern Horde. Torn by Jahi's disappearance and Omaroch's betrayal of demons in the aftermath of the Cataclysm, Dantalion agreed because he wanted to get away from the machinations of Yamatian demons for a while and saw his chance of a new life in Aison. Dantalion travelled to Aison disguised as a human mage and soon caught the attention of the Magestar. He was accepted into the school where he quickly proved his prowess in magic and eventually rose to the position of a master mage. He befriended many of the other masters and became a well-regarded teacher in the school among the students even if people often wondered why he kept hiding his face and why he tended to act in a quirky manner. During his time as a Magestar master, Dantalion went on a mission to Fernsdale, ostensibly to get rid of the demons who were harrassing people there but also to receive orders from Hepnaz's minions. On one such trip, he happened to come across the injured Seishuu Kazejin whom he saved. He quickly realized that Shuu was a kitsune, and he grew fond of him because they both shared demonic magic and were storytellers. He also got to know Shuu's guardian, the pirate captain Yousei Kaizoku, and he convinced Kaizoku to let Shuu stay with him in fox form because he felt Shuu might need to learn advanced magic to survive in this Age of Emptiness. Dantalion also cryptically mentioned that he might require Kaizoku's and Shuu's aid in the future. Dantalion brought Shuu back, presenting him as his fox familiar. He used his magic to keep Shuu's kitsune nature a secret, and the masters didn't suspect him, at least not openly. Since then Dantalion and Shuu remained inseparable, and Shuu used the opportunity to read through many ancient texts for educational purposes but also for his own amusement. The demon and the kitsune got along rather well in the following years up to the point that Dantalion could more or less call the curious kitsune his friend. Godslayer Era Devourer's Reach The Point of No Return Fool's Errand Defiler's Touch More info later. Day of the Damned More info later. A Cry in the Dark More info later. Heart of Darkness More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Master Dantalion : His title in the Magestar. Appearance He has black skin, fiery red eyes and a yellow hood and cloak which cover most of his body. He deliberately conceals his face but his colleagues don't know why and simply assume it's a personal quirk of his. While in disguise he wears a yellow cloak, dubbed the Mark of the Defiler, which keeps his demonic magic concealed from any other magic users. Personality and Traits Calm and collected, he always thinks before he acts. However, whenever he's using his beastly lion-esque demon form, he relies more on instinct and his demonic bloodlust and won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way, particularly if they threaten what is dear to him. Powers and Abilities He has the unnerving way of looking straight into a person, discovering their innermost desires and secrets. He is also well versed in magic, able to disappear and blend into surroundings. He is also quite strong for a mage, able to challenge muscular warriors one on one. Relationships Amy Dantalion admired Mistress Amy's wisdom in Magestar. He saw her as an exceptionally powerful human who put her people's needs over herself, something which Dantalion could sympathize with. Amy herself viewed Dantalion with affection, perhaps suspecting his true nature but never uttering it out loud out of respect for a colleague who had brought so much knowledge to the mage school. Balthazar Bannock Dantalion viewed Balthazar, the newest master, as a curious individual. Despite being so young, Balthazar possessed tremendous magic powers, and Dantalion worried whether the half-elf's unique talents could see through his disguise. Despite this tension, they got along relatively well and saw each other as worthy colleagues. Hepnaz L'invrad Dantalion saw Hepnaz as the lesser evil of the four archdemons and thus sided with him when the hordes settled into their respective duchies in Yamato. He respected the old archdemon's knowledge and acted loyally enough under his rule, and Hepnaz likewise saw him as a useful ally who could pull of complex gambits. It was this reason why Hepnaz eventually sent Dantalion to infiltrate Magestar. Jahi Gallu Dantalion goes way back with Jahi, the matron of the Threshold district of Alent. Their interaction is casual albeit always on the edge; their conversations are like a delicate dance on a rope. This is because Dantalion has unrequited feelings for Jahi who doesn't view him the same way. Many of Dantalion's actions were motivated by him wanting to impress her. Even after their one intimate encounter in the Threshold tower, Dantalion realized that Jahi still didn't care for him the way he had wanted. Seishuu Kazejin Shuu and Dantalion got along pretty well and viewed each other as friends. Dantalion was intrigued by the knowledge of the kitsune which Shuu possessed, and Shuu likewise delighted in hearing Dantalion's stories. See also *Amy *Hepnaz L'invrad *Jahi Gallu *Magestar *Seishuu Kazejin *Southern Horde *Vulture Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Magestar Category:Southern Horde Category:Third Age Category:Yamato